The present invention relates to pumps and more particularly but not exclusively to a flap valve for a pump.
Common valve assemblies (such as that disclosed in the Applicant""s International Application PCT/AU93/00086 (WO9318305)) are generally made in three pieces and include a first hinged plate, a valve, a further hinged plate and nuts cooperating with screw inserts to form a valve assembly. Under the influence of pressure, the hinge valve (or flap) pivots to open or close the valve opening. In this type of xe2x80x9cthree-piecexe2x80x9d arrangement it has been found that problems arise when solids are caught under the hinge plate (flap). The obstructions have been found to prevent complete closure, resulting in a loss of vacuum causing the pump to stop.
It is therefore desirable to provide a one-piece valve assembly which overcomes these problems by having a higher hinge point and a more penetrating closure mechanism. This type of arrangement would also be effected less by the build up of solids due to its better clearance.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages or to provide a useful alternative.
There is firstly disclosed herein a one-way fluid valve member to be mounted on a valve body having a valve opening surrounded by a valve seat, said valve member including:
a valve closure part to be movably mounted on said body for movement relative thereto between a first position engaging said seat to prevent movement of fluid through said opening in a predetermined direction, and a second position spaced from the seat to allow fluid to pass through said opening in a direction opposite said predetermined direction; and wherein
said valve closure part has a convex surface to engage said seat so as to project into said opening.
There is further disclosed herein a one-way fluid valve member to be mounted on a valve body having a valve opening surrounded by a valve seat, said valve member including:
a valve closure part to be movably mounted on said body for movement relative thereto between a first position engaging said seat to prevent movement of fluid through said opening in a predetermined direction, and a second position spaced from the seat to allow fluid to pass through said opening in a direction opposite said predetermined direction;
a hinge member to mount said valve part on said body, said hinge member being resiliently deformed to provide for said movement; and wherein
said valve closure part maintains its configuration during movement as said hinge resiliently deforms.
Preferably, said valve seat is located in a plane, and said valve member is connected to said body by a pivot spaced from said plane opposite said predetermined direction.
Preferably, said valve member is of a unitary construction.
Preferably, said valve part includes a pair of longitudinally extending arms connected to said pivot.
Preferably, said arms are flexible.
Preferably, said space defines a channel for fluid flow.